criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Lightest Nights
Lightest Nights is a case featured in Criminal Case as the introductory case of the series. It is the first case set in the New World Point district of Parinaita Plot The player arrives in Parinaita, A new city in Britain. At that point the player is greeted by Emily Goodwin, who said that she was going to be the player's partner. and they started heading towards the police station. However they heard a loud and horrible yell. Emily dropped everything and in a joyful voice told her new partner that a murder has happened and that it's their job to solve it. They found Charlie Green's body on the New World Point's port. Emily noted right away that the victim was beaten to death with something heavy. They send the body to Miss Hats and then they went to question Clara Gerson, The victim's girlfriend. She was upset by her boyfriend's passing and told the team to look in the victim's house; Which they did. Once they found a broken phone. They choose to fix it. When they did. They found some text messages. They also had to question Edward Looper about the murder. He didn't know much but he did suggest going to the police office. Emily thanked him for his help and the player and Emily head to the police office, Once there. They found a police badge dropped on the floor. The player suggested to see what the numbers were. They get the numbers and send it to Fiona so she could look at them. After she finished. She said that the numbers belong to a police officer called "Charlie Queens" and she said how the victim's and the new suspects name sounded the same. The player and Emily talked to Charlie Queens about his police badge which he didn't know about. After all of that. Emily and the player choose to go over the case but before they could, The chief came in saying that a man was spotted near the victim's home. Emily sighed and headed there with the player. They found a dentist card, It was faded a little bit and so they choose to clear it up a bit. They found out that the card belonged to someone called "Henry Williams". They go and question him about what he was doing on the victim's drive and he had no answers. Emily thanked him and the player and her left the room. After Emily and the player got all the evidence they needed. They went to arrest the killer. The killer turned out to be Henry Williams. When questioned about his motive. Henry didn't admit to the murder at first but after some time, he gave in and said he murdered the victim because the victim tried to rob things from his dentist. Henry didn't like when people did this and so he murdered him to teach him a lesson. At the trail. Henry told the judge he was guilty of the crime and the judge listened and send him to 20 years in prison with parole at 10 years. Henry only nodded his head allowing himself to be taken to prison. After arresting Henry. Emily and the team was talking about the worrying case of crime in New World Point and Emily said that it used to be less horrible but ever since the gang took over. It wasn't the same. The chief came in and told the team to check on the victim's girlfriend and Edward called in saying that he was in the police office talking to Charlie. The player and Emily talk to Clara who was still crying. Clara was looking for her pills. Emily gave her a hug and told her to take a walk and they would have a look for her pills. They had a look at the victim's house and found them near the car. They saw that the information was faded. The player then ran the bar code through the database. They then got the information they needed and they send it to Fiona once again. Once she had finished. Fiona said that the pills did belong to Clara. Emily was happy to hear this and give them back to Clara. Clara was thankful to them and she wanted to cook them something so they didn't fell asleep on the job. Emily and the player then talked to Edward and asked him what was going on. Edward said that he saw some gang members outside. Emily asked him where and Edward said that he saw them. Edward said that he saw then in the very police station that they were in. Emily thanked him for coming in and send him on his way. They had a look around the police station and only found a broken phone. Emily asked if the player could fix it. The player fixed it back together and then the phone asked for a code and Emily Sighed and the player managed to unlock the phone. All they saw were phone numbers. They send it to Fiona. After she finished. Fiona said that the phone calls and messages were very worrying. She said that he belonged to a gang and it said something about killing a man who was called "ELP". Emily was confused on why they only used the first letters of their names. Fiona said it was a code name. Fiona also said that it would be a good idea to look at the port to see if there was anything new. Emily agreed and went to the port with the player. (They also told Charlie Queens about their plans) Once there. They found a suitcase. They unlocked it and tipped out the things inside only to find a dagger. They send it to Richard right away. After Richard was finished. He said he found some grass from the glassy part of town. Emily said that there was many grassy parts in New World Point. Richard laughed and then said that the grass was from "Meadow's Street". Now that they had there lead. They told the chief right away and he told them to go to Meadow's Street and found out who ELR was and to stop the gang before they had they way with him! Summary Victim: * Charlie Green ('''Found dead at the Port of New World Point)' Murder Weapon: * '''Police Flashlight' Killer: * Henry Williams Suspects Profile: * Eats Porridge * Is right handed Appearance * Wears a bowtie * Wears gloves Profile * Is right handed Appearance * Wears a bowtie * Wears Gloves Profile * Eats Porridge * Is right handed * Has size 10 feet Appearance * Wears Glove Profile * Eats Porridge * Is right handed * Has size 10 feet Appearance * Wears a bow tie * Wears Gloves Killer's Profile *The killer eats porridge. *The killer is right handed. *The killer has size 10 feet. *The killer wears a bowtie. *The killer wears Gloves. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 - Off the Boat * Investigate New World Point's Port. (Clues: Victim's Body, Faded Paper, Broken Object; New Suspect: Clara Gerson) * Examine Faded Paper. (Result: List of names) * Analyse List of names. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Edward Looper) * Examine Broken Object. (Result; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Police Office) * Ask Clara Gerson about the victim. (Prerequisite: New World Point's Port investigated; Victim identified: Charlie Green; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Victim's Home) * Ask Edward about the victim. (Prerequisite: List of names analysed) * Investigate Victim's House. (Prerequisite: Clara's interrogated; Clue: Broken phone) * Investigate Police Office. (Prerequisite: Broken Object fixed; Clue: Police Badge) * Examine Police Badge. (Result: Police Numbers) * Examine Broken Phone. (Result: Text messages) * Analyse police numbers (09:00:00; New Suspect: Charlie Queens) * Analyse Text messages (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats Porridge) * Analyse Victim's body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer is right Handed, The killer has size 10 feet) * Ask Charlie Queens about his badge (Prerequisite: Police numbers analysed) * Go to Chapter 2 (3 Stars) Chapter 2 -''' '''A Big Toothache of a Problem * Investigate Victim's Driveway (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clue: Dentist card) * Investigate Police Office desk (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Faded note pad, Bowtie, Bloody Flashlight, Broken pin) * Examine Dentist card (Result; New Suspect: Henry Williams) * Talk to Henry Williams about the card (Prerequisite: Dentist Card Examined; Profile Updated: Henry has size 10 feet, Eats Porridge and is right handed) * Examine faded note pad (Result: Drawing) * Analyse drawing (06:00:00) * Examine Bowtie (Result: Fingerprints) * Analyse Fingerprints (03:00:00) * Examine Bloody flashlight (Result: Blood) * Analyse Blood (03:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Police Flashlight; Attribute: The killer Is wearing a bowtie) * Examine Broken pin (Result: Star Badge) * Talk to Edward Looper about the badge (Prerequisite: Broken Pin Examined; Profile Updated: Is right handed) * Talk to Charlie Queens about the fingerprints (Prerequisite: Fingerprints Analysed; Profile Updated: Charlie Eats porridge, Has size 10 feet and is right handed) * Talk to Clara Gerson about the drawing (Prerequisite: Drawing analysed; Profile Updated: Clara Eats Porridge and is right handed) * Investigate Ship (Clues: Ripped Leaflet, Victim's Watch) * Examine ripped Leaflet (Prerequisite: Investigate H.M.S Net-Roll; Result: Angry message) * Examine Victim's Watch (Prerequisite: Investigate H.M.S Net-Roll; Result: Fibers) * Analyse Fibers (10:00:00; Attribute: The killer is wearing gloves) * Asked Henry Williams about the angry message (Prerequisite: Examined ripped leaflet) * Take care of the Killer now! * Go to The Mysteries of the New World (1/6) (No stars) The Mysteries of the New World: Hidden Secrets (1/6) * Ask Clara Gerson how she's doing (Available after unlocking The Mysteries of the New World) * Investigate Victim's house (Prerequisite: Clara's Interrogated; Clue: Clara's pills) * Examine Clara's pills (Result: Information) * Analyse Information (09:00:00) * Give Clara Gerson back her pills (Prerequisite: Information analysed; Reward: Burger) * Question Edward Looper about him being in the police Office (Available after unlocking The Mysteries of the New World; Reward: Star Badge) * Investigate Police Office (Prerequisite: Edward's Interrogated; Clue: Broken phone) * Examine broken phone (Result: Fixed Phone) * Examine Phone (Result: Phone numbers) * Analyse Phone numbers (06:00:00) * Question Charlie Queens about the phone numbers (Prerequisite: Phone Number Analysed) * Investigate New World Point's Port (Prerequisite: Charlie Interrogated; Clues: Locked suitcase) * Examine Suitcase (Result: Open suitcase) * Examine Open Suitcase (Result: Dagger) * Analyse Dagger (03:00:00) * Asked Charlie Queen to keep a eye out (Prerequisite: Dagger analysed; Reward: 20,000 coins) * Move onto the next case (4 stars) Trivia * This case is named after the longest night of the year and also a word play on "The Darkest Night" * This is one of the cases containing LGBT (Lesbian, Gay, Bisexual, Transgender) suspects. * This is also one of the cases to contain a LGBT (Lesbian, Gay, Bisexual, Transgender) Victim. * This is the only case in Parinaita to contain 4 suspects. * Edward Looper is based on the writer of this case (Doctor Bonnie) * This is the only case where you use more then one star to get to the next case. * This case was edited after the case was released to make it somewhat better. Navigation Category:Cases of Parinaita Category:New World Point